1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a multicellular pump of which the hydraulic and mechanical elements are mounted within a removable cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, it is known to build pumps comprising a stacking of pumping cells. Upon a common pump shaft, several cells comprising hydraulic and mechanical elements are stacked upon one another successively. The whole is connected to a driving shaft through a coupling device. In the event of break-down or in the case of modification to the pumping characteristics, it is necessary to dismantle, upon the installation on site, each of the elements of the pump to be replaced. Repairing time is long, costly and shuts down the installation, thereby preventing pumping over what can be a considerable period. In order to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art, the present invention concerns a multicellular pump, wherein the hydraulic and mechanical elements of the pump are contained within a removable cartridge, on the one hand, on the side of the driving shaft and, on the other hand, on the side of the circuit of the fluid to be pumped.